1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for an armrest of a chair, more particularly one, which is used for adjusting the height of an armrest, and is uncomplicated in structure, and easy to operate.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is an important task of every manufacturer to make constant research and development aimed at making its products more and more convenient and comfortable to use for consumers.
Armrests of chairs are provided for sitters to comfortably rest their arms on, and are preferably adjustable in position to suit all sitters of different heights so as to provide more comfort.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a chair having adjustable armrests.
The chair according to the present invention has two vertical guiding bars, each of which extends down from a lateral side of a back thereof, and each of which has engaging trenches spaced along it. Each armrest has a connecting space extending vertically through a rear end thereof, and is up and down movably connected to a corresponding guiding bar at the connecting space thereof. A lever is pivoted to a bottom of the rear end of each armrest, and has an engaging projection, which can be fitted into one of the engaging trenches of corresponding guiding bar to make the armrest unmovable by means of pivoting the lever to the locking position.